Friend for Life
by world peace
Summary: Two months after the prank on Snape, Sirius comes to ask Remus's forgiveness. Based on an Idea from PadyandMoony's story The Name is Potter-Black! Oneshot.No slash!


_I based this one on a piece in 'The Name is Potter-Black!' By PadyandMoony.Read it, it's and __**amazing**__ story.Along with the sequel 'Life Goes On'._

_I don't own HP, it's JK's._

_Hope you like it!_

_--_

Remus sat alone in the common room, flipping through _Charms: Uncharming the Charmed, _trying to finish his homework.Usually he was first to have his homework finished, but the past couple of months he hadn't been up to his usual standards.He'd had alot on his mind.Namely, Sirius.

He just couldn't believe Sirius would do something that stupid just for a prank.He'd known Sirius five years and he'd never dreamed Sirius would do something like that.

He knew he hated Snape, but to go that far...

One of the things that frightened him most was the fact that he could have bitten Snape.Or killed him.Why hadn't Sirius thought about that?

And if he had bitten Snape he would have been put up against the Ministry and probably been put to death.

Didn't Sirius think about that? Did Sirius stop to think what he could have done? Or that fact he could have killed one of his best friends? Or did he stop to think about it, and just not care?

Remus bit his lip, staring into the fireplace for a few minutes.

"Remus?" asked a raspy voice.

Remus looked over to the staircase to the boy's dormitory where the voice had come from.It was Sirius.

He was standing in the doorway, holding onto the door frame as if holding it for support.He looked like, well honestly he looked like hell.

He was looking dangerously thin as if he hadn't eaten in weeks.His hair and clothes were messed, as if he hadn't brushed his hair or changed his cloths in a while.

His legs were shaking, and tears were streaming down his face.

That's what shocked Remus the most.In the five years he'd known Sirius, not once had he seen him cry.

"Remus I'm sorry.I'm so sorry.I know saying sorry isn't really enough, but I just don't know what else to say.I--I screwed up.It's all my fault.I didn't stop to think.I didn't think about what it'd do to Snape.What it--what it would do to you!

Dumbledore made me read werewolf laws, and I didn't realise until after I'd read them what I could have done to you! And I'm sorry, Remus!

I could have killed you, and I'm so sorry Remus!"

"Sirius --"

"No, Remus, let me finish.I could have killed you! I could have killed one of my best friends!One of my brothers! And I'm so sorry!" Sirius came over in front of Remus, his legs still shaking, and dropped down in his knees.

"Just do whatever you want! Yell at me, scream at me! Anything, just please forgive me, I understand if you never want to talk to me again, just please forgive me Remus! Please! You can kill me if you want, that's what I almost did to you! So kill me!

Remus, please just kill me.I'm so sorry, just kill me!" Sirius sobbed.

Remus stared at him in shock, he couldn't believe it.Sirius was definitely adamant about it, he didn''t realise Sirius was this upset about what had happened.

Remus opened his mouth a few times, not sure what to say.

But then he knew just how to handle it.

Remus got down next to Sirius and hugged him.He felt Sirius tense up, shocked.But then relaxed and hugged him back.

"I'm so sorry Remus."

"I know, Sirius, I know." Remus told him.

"Remus can you please forgive me? I understand if you don't want to speak to me again, but please forgive me." Sirius begged.

"I'll forgive you Sirius, on two conditions." Remus stated.

"Anything." Sirius said, nodding.

"First promise me from now on you'll stop and think before you do something stupid."

Sirius nodded his head quickly in agreement.

"Second, promise me if you _ever _do anything stupid again, you won't complain when one of your friends clubs you over the head." Remus stated firmly.

Sirius smiled stretched across and his face, his eyes lighting up.

"Deal."

Sirius pulled Remus into another hug, patting him on the back.

"Thanks Moony."

"No problem, Padfoot."

"I can't believe I didn't stop to think about it first and what might have happened If James hadn't stopped Snape." Sirius said, wiping his face to clean off the rest of the tears, even though his eyes were still kind of red and blotchy.

'I can, It's not very often you use you head." Remus teased, trying to keep a straight face.

Sirius laughed.

"Monny?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah?" Remus asked, still chuckling.

"Thanks."

"For what?" Remus asked curiously.

"For still being my friend." Sirius answered.

Remus smiled.

"You stuck by me, when you found out a was a werewolf." Remus pointed out.

"Yeah, but you're being a werewolf isn't your fault.That stupid prank _was_ my fault." Sirius stated. "How can you still forgive me after that?"

Remus shrugged, "That's what friends do." he answered.

_A good friend is with you through school, a good friend is there to comfort you, and good friend can be lost after a single fight.But a best friend, is with you through the ups and downs, and a best friend forgives you after even the worst fights._

_A best friend is for life..._

_--_

_Hope you liked it, please reveiw!_


End file.
